dc_universe_primefandomcom-20200213-history
Kal-El (Universe Prime)
Backstory Kal-El was born in Argo City, Krypton in Sector 2813. As a member of the Kryptonian Noble House of El, Kal-El lived a life of luxury under their red sun of Rao. Most unpleasant labor was carried out by mechanical servants. Kal-El’s father, Jor-El was a gifted engineer and a scientist of the Guild of Thought; and his mother, Lara Lor-Van, was the Guild of Reason's chosen representative to the High Council of Krypton. The House of El were not among the ignorant nobles of Krypton. Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van were aware of the cost of these luxuries. They foresaw the destruction of their planet coming. When attempts to stop the impending doom were halted, they took measures to guarantee that the House of El would not perish. Minutes before the machines of Krypton turned against their masters under the command of the A.I. known as Vril-Dox, Lara Lor-Van loaded her young son onto a pod designed by her husband and sent him off into space, heading toward Earth. In the midst of the meteor shower, Kal-El crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by an honest couple, the Kents. Unable to produce their own children, Farmer Jonathan and wife Martha chose to take this boy in and protect him. They name him Clark and took steps to make it appear they had adopted the boy. As Clark grew up under the yellow sun of Earth, his alien physiology reacted and gave him remarkable strength, speed, and a variety of other abilities. Jonathan instilled Clark with an honest work ethic and sense of justice; while Martha urged Clark not to use his powers openly, as she feared exposing his secret would endanger him. As a teen, Clark had a literal run-in with Lex Luthor (Lex Luthor hit Clark with his car). After saving Lex’s life, the two became friends, with Lex rubbing off on Clark and making him decide it was important to be his own man. Armed with this confidence, Clark decided to find a way to use his powers to help people, while keeping his powers a secret. Clark Kent joined forces with two of his schoolmates: Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross to solve crimes in Smallville. This trio also conducted “Wall of Weird” research which focused on the prevalence of so-called “meteor freaks” in and around Smallville, whose powers came from mysterious "meteor rocks". The trio also studied the rising metahuman phenomenon. During these pursuits, Clark's secret was discovered by Pete and Chloe. Eventually, Jonathan revealed Clark's true parentage to him, but left it to him to decide what it would mean. On the night of his prom, however, Clark's adopted father was killed in a car accident. After his funeral, Clark left the Kent Farm to Martha and packed his bags so he could move to Metropolis and pursue journalism. Before moving, Clark really wanted to share his secret with Lex as well, but his parents insisted that Lex was too risky. Clark kept his secret from Lex but Lex knew something was off. This added an element of tension to the two’s friendship, that would eventually cause their relationship to sour. Upon moving to Metropolis, Clark took a job at the Daily Star (later renamed the Daily Planet), and prepared himself to act as a vigilante at the age of 22, by having several shirts printed with the S-Symbol that had come to Earth with him emblazoned on them. His attempt to rescue a young boy caused him to reveal himself before he expected to, and the city came to know of the superhuman man. Within six months, he had fully revealed himself, and was targeting corrupt businessman Glen Glenmorgan when General Sam Lane and Lex Luthor took an interest in him. They staged several emergencies to trap him, finally succeeding with a train crash that endangered the General's own daughter Lois. In collaboration with the military, Luthor captured and tortured Superman while his Kryptonian Rocket was studied. Upon his escape, Superman discovered it and sealed it away for protection, but too late to prevent its Kryptonian signal from alerting the Collector of Worlds to its location - and unaware that Luthor was complicit in making that happen.